A Gleeky Tribute to Rent
by remgirl1128
Summary: The Gleeks do a tribute to Rent. Includes Love, Humor, Drama and Rent
1. Chapter 1

**A Gleeky Tribute To Rent**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It's just like any other day I'm sitting and chatting with Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine.

"I have a genius idea for your assignment this week!" Mr. Shuester announced rushing into the choir room.

He then wrote Rent on the dry erase board.

"Um Mr. Shuester are you having trouble paying your rent?" Finn asked confused.

"No Finn he means the classic Musical rent that defined a generation remember the one that I forced everyone to watch at the glee sleepover." I stated.

"Oh the one with the hot stripper and lesbians." Noah recalled.

"Well back to the point we are doing a tribute to Rent this week!" Mr. Shuester announced.

Everyone clapped, well mostly the girls and Kurt and Blaine.

"What's the time?" Kurt sang as a joke.

"Well it's gotta be close to midnight." I giggled giving him a wink.

"Rachel and Puck can you demonstrate?" Mr. Shuester handed us lyrics to 'I should tell you.'

"Sure!" We both agreed moving to the front of the room.

We stood facing each other and as the music started we were circling each other.

**Puck:**  
>I Should Tell You I'm Disaster<br>I Forget How To Begin It  
><strong>Rachel:<strong>  
>Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster<br>I Have Yet - To Be In It  
>I Should Tell You<p>

**Puck:**  
>I Should Tell You<p>

**Rachel:**  
>I Should Tell You<p>

**Puck:**  
>I Should Tell You<p>

**Rachel:**  
>I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out<br>Just To Get Back In

**Puck:**  
>I'd Forgotten How to Smile<br>Until Your Candle Burned My Skin

**Rachel:**  
>I Should Tell You<p>

**Puck:**  
>I Should Tell You<p>

**Rachel:**  
>I Should Tell You<p>

**BOTH: **  
>I Should Tell<p>

Well, Here We Go  
>Now We-<p>

**Rachel:**  
>Oh No<p>

**Puck:**  
>I Know-This Something Is<br>Here Goes-

**Rachel:**  
>Here Goes<p>

**Puck:**  
>Guess So<br>It's Starting To  
>-Who Knows-<p>

**Rachel:**  
>Who Knows<p>

**Both:**  
>Who Knows Where<br>Who Goes There  
>Who Knows<br>Here Goes

Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn  
>Walking Through Fire Without A Burn<br>Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins  
>Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins<p>

So Here We Go  
>Now We-<p>

**Puck:**  
>Oh No<p>

**Rachel:**  
>I Know<p>

**Puck:**  
>Oh No<p>

**BOTH:**  
>Who Knows Where - Who Goes There<p>

Here Goes - Here Goes  
>Here Goes - Here Goes<br>Here Goes - Here Goes

Noah and I ended the song in an intense look.

"Wanna come to Breadstix with all of us tonight?" Noah asked.

"Sure!" I smiled.

**At Breadstix**

"Oh god St. Jackass is here!" Noah told the rest of us.

**Jesse**

Rachel- I'm surprised  
>A bright and charming girl like you<br>Hangs out with these slackers  
>(Who don't adhere to deals)<p>

They make fun -Yet I am the one  
>Attempting to do some good<br>Or do you really want a neighborhood  
>Where people piss on your stoop every night?<p>

Bohemia, Bohemia  
>Is a fallacy in your head<br>This is Calcutta  
>Bohemia is dead<p>

**(**Noah stood on a table while the girls faked cry

**PUCK**  
>Dearly beloved, we gather here to say<br>our goodbyes

**Glee**  
>Dies Irae - Dies Illa<br>Kyrie Eleison  
>Yitgadal V' Yitkadash (etc.)<p>

**Puck**  
>Here she lies<br>No one knew her worth  
>The late great daughter of Mother Earth<br>On these nights when we celebrate the birth  
>In that little town of Bethlehem<br>We raise our glass- You bet your ass to-  
>La Vie Boheme<p>

(Santana and Brittany flipped the bottom of their skirts up.)

**ALL**  
>La Vie Boheme<br>La Vie Boheme  
>La Vie Boheme<br>La Vie Boheme

**Puck**  
>To days of inspiration,<br>Playing hookey, making something  
>Out of nothing, the need<br>To express-  
>To communicate,<br>To going against the grain,  
>Going insane,<br>Going mad

To loving tension, no pension  
>To more than one dimension,<br>To starving for attention,  
>Hating convention, hating pretension,<br>Not to mention of course,  
>Hating dear old mom and dad<p>

To riding your bike  
>Midday past the three piece suits-<br>To fruits- (Noah pointed to Kurt) To no absolutes-  
>To Absolut- To choice-<br>To the Village Voice-  
>To any passing fad<p>

To being an us- For once-  
>Instead of a them-<p>

**ALL**  
>La Vie Boheme<br>La Vie Boheme

(Brittany and Santana were holding each other)

**Jesse**  
>AHHEM<p>

**Santana**  
>Hey Mister- She's my sister<p>

**Waiter**  
>So that's five miso soup,<br>Four seaweed salad  
>Three soy burger dinner,<br>Two tofu dog platter  
>And one pasta with meatless balls<p>

**Finn**  
>Eww<p>

**Kurt**  
>It tastes the same<p>

**Mercedes**  
>If you close your eyes<p>

**Waiter**  
>And thirteen orders of fries<br>Is that it here?

**ALL**  
>Wine and beer!<p>

**Rachel & Kurt**  
>To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries<br>To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
>To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo<br>To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou

**Finn & Tina**  
>Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,<br>Creation, Vacation

**Puck**  
>Mucho masturbation<p>

**Mercedes & Brittany**  
>Compassion, to fashion, to passion<br>When it's new

**Mike**  
>To Sontag<p>

**Artie**  
>To Sondheim<p>

**Quinn Blaine Tina Santana**  
>To anything taboo<p>

**Sam & Artie**  
>Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage<p>

**Finn**  
>Lenny Bruce<p>

**Blaine**  
>Langston Hughes<p>

**Rachel**  
>To the stage!<p>

**Kurt**  
>To Uta<p>

**Mike**  
>To Buddha<p>

**Santana**  
>Pablo Neruda, too<p>

**Artie & Rachel**  
>Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow<br>To blow off Auntie Em

**ALL**  
>La Vie Boheme <p>

(Santana & Brittany make out)

**Jesse**  
>Sisters?<p>

**Santana**  
>We're close<p>

(Blaine and kurt kiss)

**Blaine & Kurt**  
>Brothers!<p>

**All**  
>Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,<br>Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
>Pee Wee Herman<br>German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein  
>Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa<br>Carmina Burana

**ALL**  
>To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy<br>Vaclav Havel- The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
>To no shame- Never playing the fame game<p>

**Puck**  
>To marijuana<p>

**ALL**  
>To sodomy<br>It's between God and me  
>To S &amp; M<p>

**Jesse**  
>Waiter...Waiter...Waiter<p>

**ALL**  
>La Vie Boheme<p>

**Sam**  
>In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner...<br>Brittany S. Priece, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being  
>stirred. (Brittany is dancing)<p>

**Puck**  
>And Finn Hudson will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days.<p>

**Artie**  
>And Rachel Berry, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing Native American<br>tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- Which she has never never studied.

**Quinn**  
>And Puck will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song<p>

(Puck picks up a guiter and plays)

**Quinn**  
>That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's<br>Waltz'

**Blaine**  
>Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying himself on the 10-gallon plastic<br>pickle tub.

**Kurt**  
>And Blaine will recount his exploits<br>as an Anarchist- Including the tale of  
>his successful reprogramming of the<br>MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:  
><strong><br>ALL**  
>'Actual Reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS!'<p>

**Rachel**  
>Excuse me, did I do something wrong?<br>I get invited, then ignored all night long

**Puck**

I've been trying, I'm not lying  
>No one's perfect, I've got baggage<br>**Rachel**  
>Life's too short, babe time is flying<br>I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine  
><strong>Puck<strong>  
>I should tell you<br>**Rachel **I've got baggage too  
><strong>Puck <strong>I should tell you  
><strong>Both<strong> Baggage

After that we kissed. And we broke apart after hearing the cat calls of our friends.

"Rachel will you be my girl?" Noah whispered to me.

"Yes!" I squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Gleeky Tribute To Rent Chapter 2**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"So Kurt what song are you doing for glee?" I asked Kurt in Glee.

"Oh Honey you just have to wait." Kurt sighed.

"But she can't!" Noah exclaimed.

"So anyone have any songs to sing?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"We do!" Kurt gestured to himself and Blaine.

"Ok break a leg boys." Mr. Shuester said.

"Blaine and I will sing I'll cover you!" Kurt explained.

KURT  
>Live in my house<br>I'll be your shelter  
>Just pay me back<br>with on thousand kisses  
>Be my lover<br>and I'll cover you

BLAINE  
>Open your door<br>I'll be your tenant  
>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet<br>But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
>I'll be there and I'll cover you<p>

BOTH  
>I think they meant it<br>When they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love  
>on life Be my life<p>

Just slip me on  
>I'll be your blanket<br>Wherever whatever  
>I'll be your coat<p>

KURT  
>You'll be my king<br>and I'll be your castle

Blaine  
>No you'll be my queen<br>And I'll be your moat

BOTH  
>I think they meant it<br>When they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love  
>on life all my life<p>

I've longed to discover  
>Something as true as this is<p>

Blaine  
>So, with a thousand sweet kisses<br>Kurt  
>(if you're cold and you're lonely)<br>Blaine  
>I'll cover you<p>

With a thousand sweet kisses  
>Kurt<br>(you've got one nickel only)  
>Blaine<br>I'll cover you

Kurt  
>With a thousand sweet kisses<br>Blaine  
>(When you're worn out and tired)<br>Kurt  
>I'll cover you<p>

With a thousand sweet kisses  
>Blaine<br>(When you're heart has expired)  
>Kurt<br>I'll cover you

BOTH  
>Oh, lover<br>I'll cover you  
>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Oh, lover  
>I'll cover you<br>I was the first one to stand up and applaud them. Kurt and Blaine both took Bows.

"Who's next?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"I am but Rachel you have do it too!" Tina suggested.

"Of Course I will Tina!" I said stepping to the center of the room.

"Hit it!" Tina called to the band.

TINA  
>Whats the time?<br>Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
>My body's talking to me<br>It say,'Time for danger'  
>RACHEL<br>It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
>Wanna be the cause of a fight<br>Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
>With a stranger'<br>TINA  
>I've had a knack from way back<br>At breaking the rules once I learn the  
>Game<br>Get-up life's too quick  
>RACHEL<br>I know someplace sick  
>Where this chick'll dance it the flames<br>We don't need any money  
>I always get in for free<br>You can get in too  
>If you get in with me<br>BOTH  
>Let's go out tonight<br>I have to go out tonight  
>You wanna play?<br>Let's run away  
>We wont be back<br>Before it's New Years Day  
>Take me out tonight (meow)<br>TINA  
>When I get a wink from the doorman<br>Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
>That your on line with the feline of<br>Avenue B  
>RACHEL<br>Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>You wanna prowl  
>Be my night owl?<br>Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
>Out tonight<br>TINA  
>In the evening I've got to roam<br>Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
>Feels to damn much like home<br>When the spanish babies cry  
>RACHEL<br>So let's find a bar  
>So dark we forget who we are<br>And all the scars from the  
>Nevers and maybes die<br>TINA  
>Let's go out tonight<br>Have to go out tonight  
>You're sweet<br>Wanna hit the street?  
>RACHEL<p>

Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
>Heat?<br>Just take me out tonight  
>BOTH<br>Please take me out tonight  
>Don't forsake me - out tonight<br>I'll let you make me - out tonight  
>Tonight - tonight - tonight<p>

After we finished we were given many cat calls.

"Woah Babe that was Hot." Noah called to me.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Shuester explained.

"Well it was Tina's idea!" I explained beaming at Tina as we walked out of the room.

"It was sexy." Mike complimented his girlfriend.

"Aw thanks!" Tina said giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Yes Rachel your performance was rather interesting." Jesse stated.

"Um Thank you?" I asked confused.

"

"Now we have Santana singing over the moon!" Mr. Shuester announced.

"Brittany and Rachel can you be back up?" Santana asked.

We both nodded and went up front to Santana.

SANTANA  
>Last night, I had a dream:<br>I found myself in a desert called Cyberland.  
>It was hot.<br>My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty.

Out of the abyss walked a cow, Elsie.  
>I asked if she had anything to drink, she said,<br>"I'm forbidden to produce milk,  
>In Cyberland we only drink Diet Coke" (coke… coke… coke…)<p>

She said,  
>"Only thing to do is jump over the moon.<br>They've closed everything real down,  
>Like barns and troughs and Performing Spaces,<br>And replaced it all with lies, and rules, and Virtual Life…  
>But there is a way out.<p>

[BACK UP]  
>Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith… [etc]<br>[continues in background]

Oo-oo-oo  
>Only thing to do is jump over the moon<br>[back ups stop]

I gotta get outta here!  
>It's like I'm being tied to the hood of<br>a yellow rental truck, bein' packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse!  
>I gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta,<br>gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta,  
>gotta, gotta find a way…<br>To jump over the moon.  
>Only thing to do is jump over the moon."<p>

Then a little bulldog entered.  
>His name, we have learned, was Jesse.<br>And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lapdog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution.

a-1, 2, 3,  
>"That's bull," he said,<br>"Ever since the cat took off with the fiddle that cow's been… jumpy.  
>The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped,<br>She's had trouble with the milk and the moon ever since - maybe it's a… female thing.

'Cause who'd wanna leave cyberland anyway - Walls ain't so bad.  
>The dish and the spoon, for instance, they're down on their luck, they come knockin' on my doghouse door,<br>and I said "Not in my backyard utensils, go back to china!" (bideebong)

"The only way out is up," Elsie whispered to me,  
>"A leap of faith<br>Still Thirsty?  
>Parched (parched… parched… parched…)<br>Have some milk…"  
>And I lowered myself beneath her, and held my mouth to her swollen udder, and sucked the sweetest milk I've ever tasted…<p>

[slurping sounds]

"Climb on board!" She said.  
>And as the harvest moon rose over Cyberland, we reared back,<br>we sprang into a gallop, leaping, out of orbit; I awoke singing…

[BACK UP]  
>Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith… [etc]<br>[continues in background]

Oo-oo-oo  
>Only thing to do…<br>Only think to do is jump…  
>Only thing to do is jump Over the moon…<br>Only thing to do is jump Over the moon…  
>Over the moon…<br>Over the…

MOOOOOOOO!

"MOO!" I shouted with her.

"Ok now Mercedes and Sam!" Mr. Shuester cheered.

Samcedes took their spots in the center of the class.

SAM  
>What'd you forget?<p>

MERCEDES  
>Got a light?<p>

SAM  
>I know you? - You're -<br>You're shivering

MERCEDES  
>It's nothing<br>They turned off my heat  
>And I'm just a little<br>Weak on my feet  
>Would you light my candle?<br>What are you staring at?

SAM  
>Nothing<br>Your hair in the moonlight  
>You look familiar<br>Can you make it?

MERCEDES  
>Just haven't eaten much today<br>At least the room stopped spinning.  
>Anyway. What?<p>

SAM  
>Nothing<br>Your smile reminded me of -

MERCEDES  
>I always remind people of - who is she?<p>

SAM  
>She died. Her name was April<p>

MERCEDES  
>It's out again<br>Sorry about your friend  
>Would you light my candle?<p>

SAM

Well -

MERCEDES  
>Yeah. Ow!<p>

SAM  
>Oh, the wax - it's -<p>

MERCEDES  
>Dripping! I like it - between my -<p>

SAM  
>Fingers. I figured...<br>Oh, well. Goodnight.

It blew out again? 

MERCEDES  
>No - I think that I dropped my stash<p>

SAM  
>I know I've seen you out and about<br>When I used to go out  
>Your candle's out<p>

[MERCEDES

I'm illin' -  
>I had it when I walked in the door<br>It was pure -  
>Is it on the floor?<p>

SAM  
>The floor?<p>

MERCEDES  
>They say I have the best ass below 14th street<br>Is it true?

SAM  
>What?<p>

MERCEDES  
>You're staring again.<br>SAM  
>Oh no.<br>I mean you do - have a nice -  
>I mean - You look familiar<p>

MERCEDES  
>Like your dead girlfriend?<p>

SAM  
>Only when you smile.<br>But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else -

MERCEDES  
>Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?<br>That's where I work - I dance

SAM  
>Yes!<br>They used to tie you up -

MERCEDES  
>It's a living<p>

SAM  
>I didn't recognize you<br>Without the handcuffs

MERCEDES  
>We could light the candle<br>Oh won't you light the candle?

SAM  
>Why don't you forget that stuff<br>You look like you're sixteen

MERCEDES  
>I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age<br>I'm just born to be bad

SAM  
>I once was born to be bad<br>I used to shiver like that

MERCEDES  
>I have no heat - I told you<br>SAM  
>I used to sweat<p>

MERCEDES  
>I got a cold<p>

SAM  
>Uh huh<br>I used to be a junkie

MERCEDES  
>But now and then I like to -<p>

SAM  
>Uh huh<p>

MERCEDES  
>Feel good<p>

SAM  
>Here it - um -<p>

[MERCEDES  
>What's that?<p>

SAM  
>It's a candy bar wrapper<p>

MERCEDES  
>We could light the candle<br>What'd you do with my candle?

SAM  
>That was my last match<p>

MERCEDES  
>Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon<p>

SAM  
>Maybe it's not the moon at all<br>I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street

MERCEDES  
>Bah humbug ... Bah humbug<p>

SAM  
>Cold hands<p>

MERCEDES  
>Yours too.<br>Big. Like my father's  
>You wanna dance?<p>

SAM  
>With you?<p>

MERCEDES  
>No - with my father<p>

SAM  
>I'm Sam<p>

MERCEDES  
>They call me<br>They call me Cedes

"Noah would you light my candle?" I whispered in his ear.

"Anytime!" He whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A GLEEKY TRIBUTE TO RENT**

**CHAPTER 3**

**PUCK'S P.O.V**

"Noah!" My little sister Danni yelled from downstairs.

"What!" I shouted.

"Finn's here!" She yelled back.

Finn? What the fuck is he doing here? I ran downstairs.

"Hey!" Finn greeted.

"um hi?" I said confused.

"I wanted to come here to say I'm gonna back off of Rachel." Finn explained.

"Thanks dude." I said surprised.

"Well Kurt made me watch Rent again and I realized your Roger, I'm Mark, Rachel is Mimi, Santana is Joanne, Britney is Maureen and Jesse is…."

"Benny!" I exclaimed.

"But wait doesn't Benny try to get with Mimi a lot?" I asked.

"Yep!" He said awkwardly.

"Dude let's kill that douche!" I stated.

"Can we?" Finn asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah but Rachel is too smart for Jesse." I stated.

"Yeah your right." Finn agreed.

"Of course I am now let's play Halo!" I stated leading him to my room.

**The Next Day**

"Guys and I prepared a number for you all!" Mr. Shuester announced.

"So Mr. Shue and I are going to sing Santa Fe!" stated.

Ms. P  
>New York City<br>Center of the universe  
>Times are shitty<br>But I'm pretty sure they can't get worse

It's a comfort to know, when you're singing the 'hit-the-road' blues  
>That anywhere else you could possibly go after New york would be<br>A pleasure cruise

MR. Shue  
>Now your talking [laughs]<p>

Well I'm twarted by a metaphysic puzzle  
>And I'mm sick of grading papers that I know<br>I'm shouting in my sleep I need a muzzle  
>And all this misery pays no salary so<p>

Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>Sunny Santa Fe would be nice<br>We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>And leave this to the roaches and mice<p>

Woah oh woah

Ms. P  
>You teach?<p>

Mr. S  
>Yeah, I teach<br>Computer-age philosophy  
>But my students would rather watch t.v.<p>

Ms. P  
>America<p>

Mr. S  
>America<br>You are sedative as the East  
>Brush the sauce on to the meat<br>You can make them and you sparkle with rhyme  
>You can drum a gentle drum<br>I can see guests as they come  
>Chanting not about hygeine or about wine<p>

Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>Our labours will be financial gates<br>We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>And save from devastation our brains<p>

We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away  
>Devote ourselves to projects that sell<br>We'll open up in Santa Fe  
>Forget this cold Bohemian hell<p>

Woah oh woah oh oh woah

Do you know the way to Santa Fe?  
>You know, tumbleweeds, prairie dogs<br>Yeah...

"That was amazing!" Rachel laughed.

"Why thank you Rachel!" Ms. Pillsbury thanked her.

"Mr. Shue can I sing now?" Britney asked.

"Sure Britt go ahead." Mr. Shuester told her.

Artie  
>gentlemen, our benefactor on this christmas eve<br>whose charity is only matched by talent, i believe a new member of the alpahbet city avant-garde  
>Brittany Susan Priece<p>

Brittany  
>today for you-tomorrow for me<br>today for you-tomorrow for me 

Artie  
>and you should hear her beat!<p>

Puck  
>you earned this on the street?<p>

Brittany  
>it was my lucky day today on avenue a<br>when a lady in a limousine drove my way  
>she said, "dah-ling, be a dear, haven't slept in a year i need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog disappear!"<p>

"this akita-evita just won't shut up! i believe if you play non-stop that pup will breathe its very last high-strung breath  
>i'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"<p>

today for you-tomorrow for me  
>today for you-tomorrow for me<p>

we agreed on a fee- a thousand dollars gurantee,  
>tax-free - and a bonus if i trim her tree<br>now who could fortell that it would go so well  
>but sure as i am here<br>that dog is now in doggy hell

after an hour-evita-in all her glory  
>on the window ledge of that 23rd story<br>like thelma and louise did when they got the blues  
>swan dove into the courtyard of the gracie mews<p>

today for you-tomorrow for me  
>today for you-tomorrow for me<p>

(drum solo)

back on the street where i met my sweet  
>where he was moaning and groaning on the<br>cold concrete  
>the nurse took him home for some<br>mercurochrome  
>and i dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet<p>

sing it!  
>today for you-tomorrow for me<br>today for you-tomorrow for me  
>i said<br>today for you-tomorrow for me  
>today for you-tomorrow<br>for me!

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Class is dismissed." Mr. Shuester announced.

"Rachel!" Jesse called to Rachel.

"Yes Jesse?" Rachel asked.

"I was wondering if you want to work on a performance together?" Jesse asked.

"Um no Thank you!" Rachel said.

"Well then." Jesse said walking away.

"What a Jackass!" Sam exclaimed.

"Rachel can I please punch him?" I asked.

"No!" Rachel giggled.

"Let's go baby!" I stated taking her hand and walking out of the choir room.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Noah I have to go grab my bag." I said.

"Alright babe I'll wait for you!" Noah called to me.

I walked back into the choir room to see only Jesse there.

"Hello Jesse." I greeted him.

"Hi Rachel your looking beautiful." Jesse complimented me.

"Thank you Jesse have you seen my bag?" I asked.

"I think I saw it over there." Jesse pointed to the middle row.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"Rach I think we should talk about that kiss." Jesse suggested.

"Jesse that was 3 months ago." I interjected.

"But it was magical." Jesse added.

"I didn't feel anything! And I'm happy with Noah!" I almost shouted.

"That's funny Rachel I know you felt something!" Jesse said defending the kiss.

"No I didn't!" I yelled this time.

"Fine I will prove it then!" Jesse yelled then smashing his lips on mine.

I tried to struggle free but I couldn't.

"What the fuck?" Noah yelled.

"Noah!" I cried finally getting free from Jesse.

"What the hell were you doing Rachel!" Noah yelled.

"Noah he kissed me! I swear!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

"Bullshit!" Noah screamed.

"Don't yell at her." Jesse yelled.

"Shut the Fuck up!" Noah shouted punching Jesse causing him to Fall.

"Noah!" I sobbed.

"No Rachel just leave me the fuck alone and go be with St. Jackass!" Noah yelled walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Gleeky Tribute To Rent**

**Chapter 4**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Rachel it's going to be ok!" I tried to convince her.

"No it won't be! Noah broke up with me!" Rachel sobbed.

"Cheer up Diva!" Mercedes said sitting on Rachel's bed.

"How could I ever cheer up when Noah hates me!" Rachel sobbed once again.

"Rachel Puck could never hate you." Tina said.

"Yeah he loves you too much." Brittany added.

"Guys where is Santana?" Quinn asked.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I knocked on the door of one of my enemies.

"Um Hello Santana?" Jesse said confused.

"Are you gonna invite me in or not?" I asked annoyed.

"Come in!" He said stepping side wides.

"Ok so St. Jackass What the fuck is with you kissing on Berry?" I questioned.

"I don't think it's any of your business!" Jesse declared.

"No it is my business cause Puck is my home boy and Berry is not so annoying anymore." I explained.

"Your point?" Jesse asked like the snob he is.

"If you mess with Puckleberry one more time I kill you understood?" I almost whispered.

"Understood." Jesse said sounding clearly scared.

"Good." I said as I walked out of his apartment.

I know I'm a total bitch but I still have feelings. Like Kurt said last year the only people that get to mess with Rachel is us or something like that. And Brittany thinks Puckleberry is totally hot so that's a bonus.

Then my phone blasted out with Landslide.

"Hi Britt How is Rachel?" I asked.

"She is still crying San!" Brittany exclaimed.

"It's gonna be ok." I comforted her.

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Dude how could she do something like that?" Puck asked.

"I know Rachel I doubt she kissed him." Blaine said.

"Shut up Mr. Dapper!"Puck stated.

"Calm down dude." Sam said.

"I think Jesse did kiss Rachel and Rachel didn't want to." I added.

"Or Maybe Rachel is a lying bitch." Puck added sounding mad.

"Don't talk that way about Rachel!" Mike defended her.

"You know he doesn't mean it, he's just being an angry jerk right now." Artie said.

"Hey!" Puck called.

"But it's true!" Artie said.  
>"Yeah it is." Puck sighed.<p>

"Noah!" Puck's little sister yelled coming in the room.

"What Danni?" Puck asked.

"Rachel's downstairs!" Danni announced.

"Really?" Puck asked hopeful.

"No just kidding ha ha!" Danni faked laughed.

"Good one!" Mike laughed high fiving Danni.

"Get out Danni!" Puck screamed.

"Aw Poor Danni!" Blaine said.

"Shut the fuck up you dapper Duck!" Puck growled.

**Glee the next day**

"Seriously you called Blaine a dapper duck?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah now leave me alone." Puck sulked.

"So kids we are gonna perform a number in the auditorium." Mr. Shue announced.

We all walked to the auditorium in silence.

"Ok so We are going to sing goodbye Love from Rent and I want Rachel as Mimi, Puck as Roger, Finn as Mark, Santana as Joanne, Brittany as Maureen, Blaine as Collins and I guess Sam as Benny." Mr. Shuester announced as we entered the auditorium.

Rachel:  
>It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?<br>Puck  
>It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe, It's true you're with this yuppie scum.<br>Sam  
>You said you'd never speak to him again<br>Rachel  
>Not now<br>Brittany  
>Who said you that you have any say in who she says things to at all?<br>Puck  
>Yeah!<br>Santana  
>Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's...<br>Brittany  
>Who said I was talking to you?<br>Santana  
>we used to have this fight each night<br>Finn  
>Calm down<br>Santana  
>She'd never admit I existed<br>Finn  
>Everyone please<br>Rachel  
>He was the same way - he was always "run away - hit the road don't commit" you're full of shit (Rachel Sang as she pushed Puck)<br>Santana  
>She's in denial<br>Rachel  
>He's in denial<br>Santana  
>You gave an inch when i gave a mile<br>Finn  
>Come on<br>Rachel  
>I gave a mile<br>Puck  
>Gave a mile to who?<br>Finn  
>Come on guys chill!<br>Rachel & Santana  
>I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had: someone to live for-unafraid to say i love you<br>Puck  
>All your words are nice Rachie but love's not a three-way street you'll never share real love until you love your self-I<br>should know

"Puck it's Mimi not Rachie!" Mr. Shue corrected Puck.

"I don't care Mr. Shue cause Rachel Can't Commit!" Puck yelled.

I could see it in Rachel's eyes that she snapped.

"Well you're full of Shit!" Rachel yelled storming off.

Puck fumed to the other direction.

"What was that?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Jesse's fault" Kurt said.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

After everyone left the auditorium I snuck back in.

"Brad could you play the last few lines of Good bye love?" I asked.

He nodded and began to play.

Rachel  
>goodbye love<br>goodbye love  
>came to say goodbye love, goodbye.<br>just came to say goodbye love,  
>goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love<br>hello disease

"That was beautiful Rachel!" Jesse stated.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"So Rachel now that you're not with that lima loser we can be together." Jesse said.

"He is not a lima loser!" I shouted.

"Then what is he?" Jesse asked.

"He is the boy I love." I stated.

"Rachel when you sang my man last year who did you really see?" Jesse asked sounding curious.

"Well first I saw Noah then I replaced it with Finn." I almost whispered.

"Who was the most mad when I pelted you with eggs?" Jesse questioned.

"Noah." I answered once again.

"Well I'm done holding you back, I'm sorry that I kissed you." Jesse stated.

"All is forgiven." I said.

"You better get to glee." Jesse stated.

"Oh yes thank you Jesse." I said as I walked out of there.

I speed walked back to the choir room.

"Oh good your back." Mr. Shuester greeted me.

"I would like to sing a song!" I stated.

"Go ahead Rachel." Mr. Shuester insisted.

MIMI  
>Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.<br>Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
>The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.<br>The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
>Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.<br>The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
>The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.<p>

ROGER  
>The world revives—<p>

MIMI  
>Colors renew—<p>

BOTH  
>But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.<p>

MIMI  
>Without you.<br>Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

ROGER  
>Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.<p>

ROGER  
>The mind churns!<p>

MIMI  
>The mind churns!<p>

ROGER  
>The heart yearns!<p>

MIMI  
>The heart yearns!<p>

BOTH  
>The tears dry, without you.<br>Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
>Cause I die, without you.<p>

MIMI  
>Without you.<p>

ROGER  
>Without you.<p>

BOTH  
>Without you.<p>

"Does that mean you believe me?" I asked.

"That and I don't wanna be without you Rach I love you." Noah whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.


End file.
